Moonpaws dream
Silverwing woke Moonpaw from her nap. “Moonpaw, it’s the half moon tonight. We must go to the Moonstone. The apprentice jumped up, her eyes glittering. She would go to be formally accepted by starclan as an apprentice medicine cat. The Skyclan cats journey to the moonstone was longer than the other cats, as they had to cross both Windclan and Thunderclan territory. Moonpaw followed Silverwing up out of the ravine over the nursery and past the leaders den. Moonpaw followed Silverwing up into the trees. She hadn’t had much practise with tree-running, not like Dawnpaw or Smokepaw, but she was fast enough to travel. They crossed the Thunderclan border without touching the ground. Moonpaw caught Silverwing glance cuirosly at the direction of the camp. Moonpaw didn’t have to ask. It had been half a moon since Rainstars patrol had left to help Thunderclan with Windclan. They still hadn’t returned. “I’ll ask Daisystar, or maybe Sheepfur. The Thunderclan and Windclan medicine cats.” she said, catching Moonpaws puzzled look. “I’ll ask Starclan about it tonight. But for now, we’d best be quiet. Warriors are forbidden to stop cats on their way to the moonstone, but with Stonestar and Windclan, we never know. Silverwing dropped to the ground on the edge of a hollow. “This is fourtrees, where the clans meet every full moon in peace. There was a Gathering the night before you were made apprentices, so there won’t be one for a while yet.” They crossed through the middle of the hollow and came out on high moorland. “Windclan territory. Keep quiet.” They had only gone a few foxlenghts when a cat yowled from ahead of them. It started running at them! “Run!” Silverwing hissed. The two she-cats pelted across the moor, running at a diagonal to get away from their pursuer. Suddenly, Moonpaw felt something tugging at her leg. She had got her hind leg stuck in a bramble! She kept tugging. It wouldn’t come loose! “Silvermoon!” she yowled “I’m stuck!” Silverwing turned around “Mousedung” she muttered. Silverwing came and started nipping at the tendrils. It was no use. The windclan cat was here. Silverwing stepped in front of Moonpaw, claws out, ready to fight. Then Moonpaw saw her jump in surprise. “Sheepfur!” she said happily “I thought it was windclan warriors. He nodded, still breathing heavily. “Stonestar didn’t want me to come tonight. He said we don’t need the help of those old starry cats. can’t you see how well Windclans doing without any help from them. I think he’s just scared of what they’ll say. I’ve tried to convince him to stop this, trying to take the entire forest, but he won’t bother listening. I don’t know what to do! I wish Yellowbird were here.” Sheepfur hung his head. Silverwing touched his back gently with her tail. “Its alright. Your still young, but you had finished your training before she died, you will be able to cope with Stonestar.” “but Stonestar actually ''listened ''to Yellowbird. If she was here, she could stop him.” Sheepfur fretted. “It is not the duty of the medicine cats themselves to be wise, but of Starclan to speak through them. ask them tonight at the Moonstone.” She said. Moonpaw sniffed the air, then looked up as another cat approaching. Silverwing looked up as well. “Darkpool?” She asked. The older she-cat nodded. “Have Mossfoot and Snowflower shown up yet?” Darkpool asked. Just then, two new scents hit her nose. “is that them?” Moonpaw asked, looking at two silleutes in the distance. “So it is. Well spotted, youngster.” Darkpool looked at Moonpaw. “Your Silverwings new apprentice, Moonpaw, by now?” Moonpaw nodded, curiose at how the older she-cat knew her name. “Last time Silverwing said something about Moonkit helping her with sick cats.” Darkpool looked at Moonpaw. “Suppose that was you, then?” Moonpaw nodded shyly. “You’ll make a fine medicine cat someday.” Darkpool turned her attention to the approaching cats. “Hello, Mossfoot, Snowflower.” She said. Silverwing nodded to each of them in turn. “I’m getting to old for this.” The older one, Mossfoot, grumbled, and flopped on his side. Snowflower, who must’ve been his apprentice, nudged him back on his paws. “We need to keep moving if we’re to make to mothermouth by moonrise.” The Medicine cats nodded and headed away toward the west. Moonpaw shivered outside mothermouth. It was getting colder as the sun went down. The moon was high in the sky before the older medicine cats got to their paws and headed into the cold tunnel. Silverwing nudged her, and they entered the cavern together. The dark surrounded her, suffocating her. They padded through the dark, pawsteps echoing of stone walls. They were walking for a long time before Moonpaw felt the darkness open up. A beam of moonlight lit the underground cave, showing Moonpaw a large, shimmering stone that towered towards the roof. The medicine cats fanned out around the stone and lay down. Silverwing stepped forward and spoke to the sky. “I bring Moonpaw before you tonight to be accepted as medicine cat apprentice in the eyes of Starclan. Guide her in your ways, give her the wisdom to do well in the role you have laid out for her. Nudged forward by Silverwing, Moonpaw laid down towards the stone. Silverwing lay beside her. The moon was crossing just overhead as the moonstone lit up, billions of stars sparkling in its depths. It lit the entire cavern with a blinding light. Moonpaw glanced around blinking, to see what the other cats were doing. They had all touched their noses to the stone and were sleeping. “Touch the stone with your nose. Starclan will send you dreams.” Silverwing whispered in her ear. A moment later, her mentors breathing slowed, and Moonpaw reached out unsurely to touch the moonstone, and instantly fell asleep. Moonpaw walked in a Forest where everything glowed a sparkling white. The ground and trees seemed covered in frost, all though it was obviously the height of Greenleaf. She pushed through a bush, and found herself in a frosty fourtrees, surrounded by cats with stars in their fur. “Welcome, Moonpaw” The voice seemed to swell from all the cats around her. A tawny and white she-cat approached her. “I’m Sweetbrook, this is Nuttail.” She said, beckoning to the small tom behind her. “We welcome you as a medicine cat apprentice in the sight of all Starclan.” They cats around the hollow took up a chant “Moonpaw! Moonpaw!” “can I have a moment, Sweetbrook?” She looked behind her then backed to the side, “Anytime.” A light gray tom padded towards her. She somehow recognized him. Then it hit her. “Rainstar! Why are you here?” Moonpaw asked, hesitantly. “Why, isn’t it obvious? I lost my eighth life in the battle with windclan. I lost my ninth trying to escape after they had imprisoned us and all the resisting Thunderclan warriors. Follow me.” The Skyclan leader lept through the bushes and climbed a tree. She followed him through the pathless branches until they reached a small pile of rocks. It smelt foul, like sickness and crowfood. “This is where Stonestar is keeping us. Thunderclan call it Snakerocks. It’s crawling with adders.” He circled the rocks, still in the trees. He flicked his ears towards a cave in the rocks. “they have guards posted by the cave night and day. The camp is in a ravine very near here. Any noise would be heard. These cats only chance is a night attack, from the trees, with as little sound as possible.” He caught Moonpaws curios look. “They aren’t all dead down there. Tell Silverwing that Daisytails alright. She was taken captive too, for trying to help Sunfall and Ravenpelt get away. And tell Snowwhisker that she is the leader of skyclan.” Rainstar, and all the forest around him started to fade. “One more thing, before I go, tell Silverwing the Prophecy of moon,amber,smoke, and dawn will now come to pass.” He spoke, then disappeared altogether, leaving Moonpaw confused and scrambling in darkness. She woke with a start. In front of her the Moonstone was dead, just a chunk of rock in the dark. By the sounds, the other medicine cats were getting up to leave. Moonpaw jumped up and joined Silverwing, who was standing by the edge of the cavern. Together, they plunged into the dark tunnel. Sitting outside mothermouth, waiting for the other medicine cats, Moonpaw thought she’d try to hunt. She’d never had a lesson, but how hard could it be? She dropped instinctively into a crouch and stalked towards a mouse nibbling a seed. It must never have seen a cat before. Moonpaw pounced, and came up with a dead mouse. “Good catch!” Silverwing called from the rock “medicine cats don’t normaly hunt, but we won’t say no to a bit of prey.” Moonpaw took her mouse back to the rocks as Silverwing left up a tree in search of a bird. Darkpool came out of the tunnel. “You caught that?” Moonpaw nodded, her mouth full. “Good catch.” She said approvingly. Mossfoot, breathing heavily and leaning on Snowflower, came out of the tunnel, followed by Sheepfur. “We’re all here? Lets go then. Silverwing finished her thrush. And stood up, Moonpaw doing the same. All the medicine cats took off together. “So, Moonpaw. What did you dream?” Silverwing asked her apprentice in the trees over thunderclan territory. “I-well it started in fourtrees. All the starclan members were welcoming me, and I met Sweetbrook and Nuttail.” Silverwing nodded. “They welcomed me when I was a new apprentice, too. Go on.” Moonpaw nodded. “And I met Rainstar.” Moonpaw turned to look at Silverwings shocked expression. “Rainstar!? He’s dead!?” She asked, shocked. Moonpaw nodded. “He said he lost one life in the battle, then another trying to escape when they were imprisoned in Thunderclan territory.” “Imprisoned! Why would Stonestar do that!” “He wanted to get more warriors for his cause. Rainstar and the Skyclan patrol refused. So did a bunch of Thunderclan cats. including Daisytail.” Moonpaw said pointedly. Her mentor flicked her tail thoughtfully. “That’s why she didn’t show up tonight.” Moonpaw nodded.”Rainstar took me through Thunderclan territory. He showed me where the cats were imprisoned. It’s a place called Snakerocks, near the Thunderclan camp.” Silverwing looked stunned. “He showed you where! That’s great! We’ll rescue our warriors! We have to get back to camp and tell Snowwhisker.” She bolted through the trees. Moonpaw hesitated, then followed her. She would tell her the last thing Rainstar had said later. Silverwing and Moonpaw stood with Snowwhisker. Silverwing had just told her about Rainstar. “Wh-what? Me?! I never wanted to be leader.” She stuttered. “That’s exactly why you’ll make a great leader.” Silverwing told her. “I will travel with you to the Moonstone tommorow. But right now you must tell the clan.” Snowwhiskers face fell. “They won’t like this. Rainstar was their leader for many seasons. They don’t even have a body to mourn. Category:Fanfiction